


Sunny Start to the Year

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast and Jazz, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: James and Thomas start the new year off on a sunny, lovely, and rhythmic foot.





	Sunny Start to the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! I wanted to write something longer for Christmas, but the month got away from me. But I had to write something warm and soft and holiday-y for these two. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!

 

 

Thomas woke to the sensation of warm, soft sheets wrapped around him, billowy and secure. He blinked awake at the light that streamed from the windows, something rare and to be cherished in London. Smiling, he blearily reached behind him to tell James the good news, that they would be blessed with sun for the first time in what feels like months.

Though, when he reached over, he was not greeted to a warm mass of a figure in bed with him. The spot that held a man with soft red hair and a loving smile, was replaced by a dent in the sheets now long cold. Furrowing his brow, Thomas sat up and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and looked around the empty room. Clothes were strewn about haphazardly on the floor and chairs and, gazing at his own form, it looks like Thomas slept in the shirt he wore the night before, now wrinkled and rumpled everywhere. He chuckled, at least they had fun.

His ears perked up when he heard a soft hum of music from behind their closed bedroom door. Huffing a chuckle, Thomas slid out of bed and out the room, padding his way through the house.

As he walked, he saw the remnants of the party they held. Flecks of gold confetti hid in corners on the floor, fluttering with Thomas’s footfalls. He took a quick glance at the living room, shocked to find that it wasn’t in a complete state of disarray; only a few crystal champagne flutes and plates holding small, stale cookies sat on the coffee table, an easy thing to clean when he’s fully regained consciousness and found his husband.

The music wafts louder as he walks through the house, discovering that it’s coming from the kitchen. Thomas stops at the threshold when he sees his husband, his James. He was as sleep rumpled as Thomas, wearing his cotton blue sleep shirt and boxers, his hair tickling past his neck. His pale skin that peaked under the shirt glowed in the sunlight shining from outside, his red hair looking firy. The music fades out, a new song replacing it; soft jazz. The song is coming from James’s phone on the table, the audio tinny and echoing through the high ceilings. James is in his element here; hypnotized in his action of mixing and pinching and stirring, moving around like it’s second nature to him. Thomas can stand and watch his husband like this all day, but he found that he couldn’t go longer than a few minutes without touching him.

Waiting until he was standing still, Thomas crept behind James and wrapped his arms around his waist. He could feel the huff of laughter vibrate through the other man as he placed his hands atop Thomas’s.

“Good morning,” murmured James.

“Happy new year,” replied Thomas, planting a kiss on his temple.

“I wanted to surprise you,” whispered James.

“You did, you weren’t next to me when I woke up. Bad surprise,” Thomas pouted, placing another kiss on James’s head.

James chuckled and turned in Thomas’s arms, “Noted. Only good surprises from now on,” he said, capturing Thomas’s lips in a soft kiss, Thomas kissing back eagerly.

“Can you explain to me how I woke up in a button down?” asked Thomas, glancing at the shirt.

“I think it had something to do with our party going until three this morning, and you doing nothing more than throw off your trousers and hopped straight into bed,” James smirked, reaching up to adjust the crumpled collar.

Thomas hummed, “Ah yes, that’s right. We must me more careful the next time Miranda gifts us wine. We’ll end up staying awake passed dawn if we aren’t paying attention.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her to only give us shitty alcohol from now on, how’s that sound?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Thomas said, glaring, but there was no malice in it.

Another shared chuckle, another kiss.

“I suppose we’ll have to clean up the living room,” Thomas mumbled.

“Yes, but that can wait until after breakfast. The trash will be there long after we eat,” James said, returning to his post and cracking some eggs.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Sit there, and don’t touch anything,” James said dryly.

“Is this because we both know that I can’t cook to save my life, or is it because you want to cook for me?” Thomas asked with a smirk.

“Both,” James smirked back.

Thomas was content to watch his husband, flitting around the room like the expert that he was, a face of utter calmness on his face. It wasn’t long before the sounds of sizzling and delicious smells filled the room. The music from James’s phone faded away into a new song. Thomas gasped lightly when he heard the first notes, and he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face when he heard the first few lines.

_In this world, or ordinary people, extraordinary people, I’m glad there’s you…_

They played this at their wedding, for their first dance. Thomas can close his eyes and recall the moment; they held each other and spun, laugh-crying as the song flowed around them, completely forgetting about the people around them.

He blinked back to the present, muscles moving on their own and getting up from the chair, gently grasping James’s hand.

James turned around instantly, “you recognized it too, huh?”

“Of course, I did,” Thomas murmured, taking the other man’s hands.

James rested his hands along Thomas’s waist, pulling him closer as Thomas placed his hands on James’s shoulders. They remembered the steps by heart, even after a decade of being married.

_I live to love, I love to live with you beside me…_

“A sunny day on the first day of the new year? There’s no way that isn’t a good sign,” James said, spinning Thomas and pulling him back in his arms.

“I think we’ll have several more,” replied Thomas.

“And why’s that?” James asked with a smile.

“Because I have all the light I could ever want, right here, and I’m in his arms,” murmured Thomas.

James stopped swaying, breath hitching. He pulled Thomas closer, lips meeting.

“Then this light will hold you forever,” James whispered.

Thomas smiled, “I look forward to forever,” he said kissing James again.


End file.
